harvestmoondscutefandomcom-20200215-history
Hiring Sprites
There are 10 teams of Sprites. Three of the teams do not help you with your farm but are used for other tasks. The remaining 7 teams have 12 Sprites per team, and each team takes care of a specific task. You can only have 1 team working at a time, but you can hire a 2nd team to start up right after the first team ends their job. To hire a team you need to visit the Sprite Company Tree near the Goddess' pond and talk to Guts, the Abacus Sprite. He will ask you what team you wish to hire, where in the valley you want that team to work, and then how many days. Each team can work 1, 3, or 7 days. The payment used for hiring the teams are Medals. You can exchange Gold for Medals in the Casino or play the gambling games to earn more Medals. The more you use the team, the more expensive they become to hire. If you want to lower the cost then become friends with the Sprites that work on that team. Each of the 7 teams have a corresponding wild grass that grows during the seasons. You can give them their favorite wild grass to increase their friendship. The team doesn't need to be out working in order for you to give them gifts. You can give them gifts from inside of the Company Tree. Just hold the item you wish to give and then press A while standing next to the Team Doll that sits on Guts' counter. You can then choose which Sprite in that team you wish to give a gift to, and then the quantity of items you want to give. The Sprites also like other gifts besides the wild grasses, but they also have their dislikes. Keep in mind that none of the Sprite teams will take harvested items and use the Cannery to increase your profit. Anything they collect and ship will go to your normal profit shipping bin for Thomas to pick up at 4:30 pm. Sprite teams will also not work on holidays. Team 1 - Animal Harvest The Red Harvest Sprite Team will pick up the eggs, wool, and milk from your livestock. They also will put fodder in the feed bins if your animals are inside of the barns. The Sprites seem to only collect Small Milk from the cows and Large Wool from the Sheep. When you rescue 7 or more Red sprites they will also begin to harvest the crops you are growing in your main farm field. Team 2 - Collecting The Orange Harvest Sprite Team will collect material for you to use in buildings. They will chop up sticks, stumps, rocks, and boulders but they will not pull weeds. Team 3 - Animal Care The Yellow Harvest Sprite Team will brush your animals and give them lots of attention. They help to increase the number of hearts each animal has. If you find 7 or more of this team they will also begin to water the crops in your main farm field. Team 4 - Crop Harvest The Green Harvest Sprite Team will pick the crops you plant. They can't pick things from plants you grow in your basement, the Mushroom House, or behind the Waterfall. Their color is Green. Team 5 - Fishing The Indigo Harvest Sprite Team will sit on the edges of water and catch fish for you. The fish they get automatically transport to your shipping bin. The sizes of fish they can get depends on the level of your fishing pole. Team 6 - Stamina Recovery The Purple Harvest Sprite Team will appear at the land that you hire them to maintain, then will wait until you talk to them. When you ask them to heal you they will tell you how much stamina they can recover. You can ask them to heal you every 30 minutes. Team 7 - Plant Watering The Blue Harvest Sprite Team will water the crops in the section you hire them to take care of. Just like the Green team, they can't water plants in your basement, Mushroom House, or behind the Waterfall. The next set of teams will appear in the Sprite Company Tree for general use within the game. You can't hire them for anything but they are always being used. The only team you can increase your friendship with is the White Baby Sprite team, which consists of only 1 member. The rest of the teams don't have any way to increase hearts but it's not necessary since they don't do anything on your farm. Team 8 - Baby Sprite The littlest Sprite will appear after you have found 60 Sprites and rescued the Harvest Goddess. This guy doesn't appear to do much of anything. Baby just sits in the pots on the left-side in the Company Tree and makes goo-goo sounds when you talk to him. The real bonus lies in the number of gifts you give him. When you have given Baby 250 presents the amount of gold and medals you have will increase. Team 9 - Shop and Casino You will need to find these Brown team Sprites if you want to play in the Casino. The special shop Sprite Jet also appears in this group. When you find Jet he will open his shop next to Guts and sell special stamina ornaments.You can also buy Harvest Moon Collecting Cards from him if you want to tackle the job of finding all 3,040 special cards from each pack you buy. Team 10 - Station Sprites The Black team will appear as you unlock the channels on the Sprite Station. Each member is assigned to 1 channel and they are named after the planets in the solar system. If you have found the 12 Sprites that belong to Team 1 through 7, you can activate an event. Exit your house late at night after you have unlocked the last member of the team. You will be greeted at your door by two of the team members. They will thank you for finding all the members of their team and then invite you to a special dance. If you agree to go to their party they will whisk you away where the 13 of you will frolic about. When the party is over you will be taken back to your farmhouse and it will be the next morning. ''' Guides to Finding all 101 Sprites can be found on the Harvest Sprite Page.'''